HOOKED
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Senyumnya lebih mencandu dari nikotin, dan eksistensinya jauh lebih eksplosif ketimbang petasan.


Gokudera Hayato mendapati dirinya berbaring di ruangan serbaputih dan memiliki aroma antiseptik yang menyengat.

" _S-sir_?" suara kecil mencicit menusuk telinga. "Er… Anda baik-baik saja?"

Maunya membuka mata, tapi cahaya lampu terasa terlalu menyilaukan–apalagi rasanya mata sudah terpejam selama berjam-jam. Separuh menggumam, ia bertanya, "ini… di mana?"

Cicitan itu kembali terdengar. "Di… rumah sakit, _sir_."

 _Rumah sakit?_

"Anda kedapatan pingsan di trotoar dekat rumah makan, tepatnya tadi siang, lalu langsung dilarikan ke sini."

Pelan-pelan matanya dikerjapkan, mencoba mengembalikan fokus. Tatapannya bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki berwajah cantik yang berdiri di sisi tempat tidur.

"Ah, mungkin perlu saya panggilkan dokter terlebih dahulu–" Hayato baru menyadari betapa lebatnya rambut si cowok-cantik. "Yamamoto- _sensei_ seharusnya sudah tiba."

"Jadi kau sendiri bukan dokter?" alis kelabu bertaut. "Lalu kau siapa?"

"S-Sawada, _sir._ Sawada Tsunayoshi. Perawat magang di sini." ekspresinya berubah lega ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka, menampilkan laki-laki dengan pakaian formal berbalut jas dokter. "Yamamoto- _sensei_!"

Yang disapa balas tersenyum, ekspresinya ramah. "Yo, Tsuna. Jadi siapa pasien kita hari ini?" Tatapannya beralih ke arah Hayato.

"G-Gokudera Hayato."

Oh sial, sekarang otaknya berubah kacau gara-gara senyuman si dokter.

.

.

 **HOOKED  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn ****© Akira Amano  
Story **© **KaizumiAyame  
College!AU, no conflict, [YamamotoxGokudera]**

 _Warning_ : bahasa abal yang dicampur aduk dengan bahasa baku, humor ekstra garing, alurnya entah mau dibawa ke mana, _possible_ OOC  & _typo_ (s)  
.

.

Semuanya diawali dari undangan dengan pita ungu itu–undangan yang sama seramnya seperti surat ancaman: Undangan pembukaan toko roti Bianchi.

Seharusnya pemerintah mengantisipasi sosok sang kakak tiri sebagai orang yang harus di- _black list_ kalau sudah menyangkut makanan. Seharusnya saat itu dia langsung memesan tiket _one way_ ke Italia dan tidak kembali selama bertahun-tahun.

Semuanya sudah tahu kenapa. Masakan kakaknya sama enaknya dengan semua bahan makanan dijadikan satu. Semua rasa ada, kecuali rasa enak.

Tapi baru saja dia bersiap mengemasi barangnya (ya, dia tidak main-main), Bianchi sudah menyeretnya.

"Sebagai adik yang baik sudah seharusnya kau datang, Hayato."– _dan sebagai orang yang masih waras, sudah seharusnya aku melarikan diri._

Itulah penyebab kenapa dia terpaksa merangkak keluar dari toko setelah dijejali _pie_ buatan tangan, dan pingsan beberapa detik setelahnya.

.

.

Yamamoto Takeshi mencatat semua kronologis kejadiannya dengan cermat, tidak berusaha menyela si pasien yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Hanya mengangguk sesekali untuk mengonfirmasi lawan bicaranya kalau ia mendengarkan.

" _Maa,_ kurasa dari ekspresi wajahmu kau sudah baik-baik saja." Tawanya terdengar begitu santai, tanpa ada unsur melebih-lebihkan. "Tidak ada tanda-tanda keracunan seperti yang kautakutkan, jadi santai saja."

"Untunglah," Hayato mengembuskan napas lega. "Jadi, er… Yamamoto- _sensei–_ "

"Panggil saja Yamamoto. Kurasa kita seumuran."

"Hah?" _yang benar saja._

Kalau orang awam melihatnya dengan pakaian khas dokter, tidak ada yang bisa menduga kalau dia hanya seorang mahasiswa magang yang kerjanya hanya mengurusi problem-problem ringan di rumah sakit swasta.

Yamamoto terlihat terlalu dewasa untuk usianya. Mungkin karena pakaian formalnya–atau kacamata yang menggantung di cuping hidungnya. "Aku dokter baru di sini. Oh, Tsuna juga. Aku dan dia sama-sama kuliah di tempat yang sama."

Dahinya berkerut samar ketika bertanya, "Tsuna? Perawat yang itu? Kukira dia masih anak-anak…"

Sang dokter terbahak. "Semua orang memang suka salah persepsi. Tapi harus kuakui, dia memang kelihatan sangat muda." Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. "Maaf jadi melenceng begini. Kau mau tanya sesuatu, kan?"

"Ah iya." Lawan bicaranya mengangguk. "Jadi aku–eh, saya–sudah bisa pulang?"

"Tidak usah formal begitu. Dan ya, kau sudah bisa pulang." Senyumnya seolah tertanam permanen di wajah. "Tapi kau boleh mampir kapan saja."

Tahu-tahu saja Hayato sudah disodori kartu nama.

"Aku punya waktu luang setiap akhir minggu. Sampai ketemu lagi, Gokudera Hayato."

Seandainya Yamomoto adalah kaset, maka Hayato berminat untuk mendengar namanya disebut berulang-ulang.

.

.

Kalau nama Hayato dikumandangkan di Namimori, rata-rata pasti menjawab sama.

"Dia tidak lebih dari siswa bermasalah yang dilabeli 'premannya Namimori'."

Kalau tidak membolos, kerjaannya pasti membuat masalah. Mentang-mentang kapasitas otaknya di atas rata-rata, lalu pikirnya jadi bisa mengacau.

Hibari Kyoya saja kalah nakal–walaupun sangarnya sudah di level atas.

Dengan bekal kecerdasan dan sedikit modal, kerjaannya sehari-hari adalah merakit petasan. Suara ledakan dan asap rokok sangat identik dengan si rambut kelabu.

(Tapi setidaknya petasan jauh lebih bersahabat ketimbang _pancake_ masakan Bianchi)

Daripada kena marah orangtua terus-terusan, dia memilih tinggal di apartemen–sekamar dengan Ryohei. Orangnya cerewet dan banyak tingkah, tapi otaknya sekecil kacang polong.

Makanya Hayato sempat heran ketika Ryohei bilang kalau selama ini dia tidak pernah tinggal kelas.

Setiap hari direcoki dengan pertanyaan tolol–"Hari ini aku kelihatan lebih berotot, kah? Rasanya lenganku kencang semua.", "Oi, Hayato, temani aku nge- _gym_ akhir minggu nanti."

Memangnya Hayato ini apa–pecinta cowok _sixpack_? Dia memang belum menemukan perempuan yang disukainya, tapi setidaknya dia belum se- _desperate_ itu untuk banting setir jadi _gay_.

Sialnya, dokter muda itu merusak semua idealismenya soal pasangan normal. Hayato jadi kepikiran terus menerus.

.

.

"Selamat datang di _Luss' Fit–_ Wah, Rhoyei- _kun_ datang lagi, ya?" suara genit refleks menyapa ketika pintu kaca _gym_ berayun terbuka. "Sama temannya lagi? Sudah kutunggu, loh~"

Jijik level dewa.

Lussuria jauh lebih berotot dibandingkan Ryohei, tapi sifatnya selembek kue _mochi_. Kontrasnya benar-benar kentara.

"Lussuria- _sensei_! Hari ini aku siap dilatih!" Rhoyei–idiot seperti biasa–mau-mau saja membiarkan lengannya ditepuk-tepuk oleh si pemilik _gym._

"Kalau si ganteng ini bagaimana? Badanmu bagus juga, loh~" dikedipi begitu rasanya ingin muntah.

"A-aku Cuma mengantar Ryohei–" matanya sudah bergerak gelisah, mencari ruang khusus merokok. "–biar kutunggu di tempat biasa."

.

.

Ruangan selua meter itu adalah tempat favorit Hayato dari seluruh area _gym_. Karena pengunjungnya hanya satu-dua, otomatis Hayato bisa merokok sepuasnya sambil duduk _ngangkang_ di sofa panjang.

Hisap nikotinnya, lalu embuskan sampai asapnya mengumpul, bersiap di- _filter_.

Semuanya sudah ribut kalau dia mulai menyalakan rokok, mengulang-ulang kalimat iklan 'rokok bisa membunuhmu'. Yang benar saja. Kanker paru-paru hanya satu dari ribuan penyakit yang bisa membunuh seseorang (masakan Bianchi adalah contoh nyata).

Ia melirik ke arah jam digital yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Masih 2 jam lagi sampai Ryohei selesai Dan acara televisi semuanya menyorot Byakuran–model _fashion_ yang baru naik daun.

 _"…dan sekarang Byakuran akan menerima penghargaan bergengsi di dunia fashion–"_

.Layar langsung berubah hitam ketika sosok Byakuran menaiki podium.

Setelah memastikan kalau puntung rokok di asbak sudah benar-benar padam, ia berjalan keluar dari _smoking room_. Melirik sekilas ke arah Ryohei yang masih sibuk lari-lari di _treadmill_ sambil disemangati oleh Lussuria ("ayo Ryohei- _kun_ , 100 kali lagi atau aku akan menciummu~), dan membiarkan pintu depan menjeblak terbuka saat meninggalkan gedung _gym_.

Lebih baik iseng-iseng main ke tempat Yamamoto.

.

.

"Belok ke sini–tidak, ke sini?" alisnya bertaut, berusaha mencocokkan alamat dengan papan jalan. "Sial, belok ke mana, sih?"

Mau numpang kendaraan umum tidak bawa uang. Mau tanya orang–antara gengsi dan takut dianggap kriminal. Akhirnya terpaksa main tebak-tebakan sendiri.

Di kartu nama tertera kalau Yamamoto tinggal di sebuah apartemen dekat _Kokuyou Hawaiian Café_ Harusnya gampang dikenali, karena café itu bentuknya tidak berbeda dengan rambut yang empunya–beratap nanas.

Gosipnya, Ken–arsiteknya–ditemukan koma di rumah sakit setelah mengajukan rancangan café.

"Oh iya, GPS." Ponsel layar sentuh akhirnya dikeluarkan dari kantung celana. Tombol GPS diaktifkan, mengetik alamat destinasi. Detik berikutnya, bulatan merah sudah berkedip-kedip.

Gokudera berdecak senang. "Oke, jadi tinggal satu belokan lagi, baru–"

"Gokudera Hayato?"

Jantungnya terasa merosot ke perut ketika mendengar suara yang sudah terasa begitu familier di telinganya. Yamamoto Takeshi lengkap dengan seragam dokternya–berdiri tepat di belakangnya, tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

"Ternyata benar! Mumpung kau ada di area sini, bagaimana kalau mampir sebentar?"

Skenario ini jauh lebih baik daripada rencananya. Hayato bahkan tidak berniat menanyakan kenapa Yamamoto sangat terbuka pada orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya.

.

.

Yamamoto tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dia sangat terkejut saat mendapati sosok Gokudera Hayato dalam perjalanan pulang. Di sisi lain, dia justru senang kedatangan tamu–walaupun dadakan.

"Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau ada di sini?" ia membuka percakapan. Si rambut gurita kelihatannya masih malu-malu mau untuk bicara. "Jarang-jarang aku ketemu mahasiswa Namimori di sini."

Sekilas ia bisa melihat wajah Hayato memerah. Menghindari kontak mata dengan si dokter magang. "A-aku hanya…"

"Jalan-jalan?" Yamamoto menebak.

"Yah, begitulah."

Tawanya meledak. "Kalau begitu kau berada di tempat yang tepat. Ah, itu apartemenku." Jarinya tertuju ke gedung bertingkat tiga di sudut belokan. Tidak besar, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Apartemen standar.

Bagaikan sihir, Gokudera yang biasanya serampangan berubah sekalem anak kucing ketika memasuki apartemen kenalan barunya. Meletakkan sepatu dengan rapi dan mengenakan _uwabaki_ setelah disodori.

"Astaga, Gokudera, tidak usah malu-malu begitu." Suara ramah Yamamoto sedikit membuatnya rileks. "Duduklah. Mau minum apa? Kopi? Teh?"

Biasanya Hayato paling hobi minum minuman dengan alkohol. Tapi kali ini niatnya sedikit jaim. "Teh saja."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Yamamoto sudah kembali dengan dua cangkir teh. Jas dokternya sudah digantungkan di pegangan pintu, mengekspos tubuhnya yang dibalut kemeja biru berlengan panjang yang digulung sampai siku.

 _Hot abis_.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan minum teh tawar." Satu cangkir diletakkan di dekat Hayato. "Maaf, aku belum sempat berbelanja. Rencananya sore ini aku pergi, tapi…"

"Apa aku merusak rencanamu?" Hayato mendadak merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa–? Ah, tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Aku justru beruntung bisa punya teman ngobrol setelah sekian lama tidak punya teman sekamar."

Hayato mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku sendiri lebih suka punya kamar pribadi ketimbang sekamar dengan temanku yang sekarang."

"Oh ya?" Yamamoto sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, indikasi kalau dia agak tertarik. "Memangnya temanmu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Bawel, agak idiot…" tangannya otomatis bergerak ke saku, mencari pemantik api–mungkin karena sudah merasa lebih rileks–yang langsung dicegah oleh Yamamoto.

"Maaf, aku kurang suka kalau ada bau rokok di sini."

Separuh heran karena niatnya ketahuan, Hayato cepat-cepat mengembalikan _lighter_ ke dalam saku. "Ah, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ah, senyum itu lagi.

Beberapa kali Hayato ingin bertanya–bagaimana caranya bisa tersenyum semanis itu, padahal wajahnya maskulin pakai ekstra–tapi diurungkannya.

"Ah, kembali lagi ke topik." Kesannya seperti sedang bergosip ala cewek SMA. "Kalau kau tidak suka dengan teman sekamarmu yang sekarang, berarti kau punya kriteria tersendiri?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Yamamoto terkekeh, memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya. "Kau orang yang menarik, Gokudera Hayato."

 _Menarik?_

Tarik napas, embuskan. Hayato bahkan tidak berani menyentuh cangkir teh.

"M-menarik dalam arti apa?" bayangan soal Ryohei yang dijampi-jampi Lussuria kembali membayang.

"Entahlah, kau agak mirip dengan Tsuna." Yamamoto menyeruput tehnya. "Ingat Tsuna? Perawat magang yang waktu itu."

 _Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mirip dengan cowok cantik itu?_ Ingin sekali Hayato protes, tapi Yamamoto keburu menyela. "Mungkin kau kelihatannya kuat, apalagi hobimu merokok dan main dinamit–"

Hayato nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Tunggu, _kau_ tahu kalau aku itu…"

"Premannya Namimori? Ya." jawabannya tegas, tapi tidak ada emosi di baliknya. "Aku tahu kalau ledakan-ledakan yang kedengaran setiap hari itu hasil 'kerjamu'. Makanya aku cepat mengingat namamu."

Bangga dan malu bercampur jadi satu. Rasanya seperti jadi selebriti tidak resmi. "Lalu apa maksudmu aku ini 'kelihatannya kuat'?"

"Mungkin ini kedengarannya aneh," lawan bicaranya tersenyum salah tingkah. "Tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang membuatku ingin melindungi orang sepertimu."

Sial. _Sial._

Sekarang detak jantungnya jadi berlipat ganda.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini."

Rasanya baru dua jam mereka bertemu dan berbincang, tapi rasanya Hayato sudah mengenal Yamamoto selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin karena senyumnya yang ramah itu, atau karena gayanya yang sangat _friendly_.

"Santai saja, kau boleh datang ke sini minggu depan, atau kapanpun kau mau."

Hayato jadi tidak sabar menunggu minggu depan tiba.

\- **OWARI -**

 **Author's note**

Kado ini spesial buat si **Remang Remang Rengginang** yang ulang tahun 2 hari yang lalu. Maafkan diri ini karena telat ngirim kado~ JNE-nya tutup pas hari Minggu #heh  
Semoga dirimu suka ya, nak. :") 8059-nya memang agak kurang kerasa... tapi yah, mau gimana lagi? X"D

 **Xoxo,  
Ayame**


End file.
